Bloodied Through Pure Love
by Deadly0Suicidal0Lover
Summary: Crimson, codename for Itachi, is a ruthless assassin who works for the government. he works alone. he kill alone. He has spent all of his life alone. But, his leader gave him a job: to find and question, then eliminate a rogue assassin, Jade, aka Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Bloodied Through Pure Love: Prologue/ Preview?

The patter of the rain was deafening on the roof tops. The night provided the perfect cover for sinful deeds. A silhouette was seen as a shadow on the wall, the movement went unnoticed by the busy street below. By observing the silhouette it was obvious that the shadow of the night was a man. The man crouched behind the chimney of a house, and he waited. He seemed to be expecting something. He was so still, he could have been mistaken for a statue. But the image was disrupted as his head whipped around and as if on cue, the door directly below him opened. A tall and lanky looking elderly man stepped out into the cold. The newcomer of the setting blew into his boney, wrinkled hands, trying to prevent himself from chilling to the bone. He seemed so innocent and carefree by the way he whistled an unknown tune. The sound was suddenly cut off as the old man found himself hanging four inches in the air by his neck. His eyes widened in shock and he whispered into the still night the name of his attacker, "Crimson…"

Crimson showed no emotion, but even if he did, it would be blocked by the mask he wore. His tall, lean form had a strange aura about it. The aura had a killing intent written in neat lines. The elderly man's windpipe was being crushed, he was literally breathing his last breaths. He clawed desperately at the unforgiving fingers that brought him closer to his demise. But Crimson's grip was unrelenting and, soon enough, the man's eyes lost their gleam and rolled back into his head. His lifeless body fell to the floor with a thump. Crimson stood there looking at the body mercilessly as he brought his forearm and he pressed a seemingly hidden button. The innocent, soundless night was broken as a voice was heard from his earpiece, "Crimson, have you finished yet?" asked a vibrant male voice.

"The deed is done," said Crimson, his voice having the ability to send slivers of fear through the hearts of even the toughest of men.

"Come back to base." said the voice with a sigh.

"Hn," came the reply as he signed off.

The night was still once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Agendas

Chapter 1: Hidden Agendas

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the naruto characters, I only own the plot and the character Emoko, but ill have more characters that will play an important part in the story that originated in my mind, yo!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I have to say I didn't really know if I would continue this, but now im gonna see this through the end!! The pairings in this story will be as listed below:**

**Itachixsakura Main pairing **

**Narutoxhinata**

**Shikamaruxino**

**Peinxkonan**

**Sasuke? I'm really not sure yet…. **

**Also, throughout the story the main characters will have codenames and that is what I will mostly refer to them as, like Crimson/Itachi or Onyx/Sasuke, Anyhoo, the upcoming chapters will not be as short as the prologue. Woot! Thx for the love!!)**

"Get her!!" shouted the security guard, "She has the hard drive!! Alert the others! Call for backup, dammit!"

The entire office building was being drowned by the red lights of the alarm as a woman ran down the hall swiftly. She was dressed it a black ninja style outfit that covered her whole body while still accenting her curves. The woman clutched a small package to her side as she flew down the stairs. Suddenly her path was blocked by a blonde man pointing a gun at her, "Stop!"

The woman stopped and looked around quickly. _Damn_, she thought, _I have to go up then, I guess_. She turned around as a bullet grazed her right shoulder. She hissed in pain but kept going up the stairs that led to the roof of the building. The blonde newcomer followed her and was steadily catching up to the woman in black, when he noticed a purple rose attached to her belt and his blue eyes widened in shock, "It can't be….Jade?!"

More men pooled into the stairway from the door, joining the chase, all of them wearing the same headband. The woman, now identified as Jade, reached the door to the rooftop and kicked it open, the door flew off its hinges. Jade looked into the air, _Fuck! Where the hell is Emoko and the damn helicopter!_ She ran to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. _46 stories is way too high to jump but they're coming! God! _"Jade! Stop!" yelled the blonde.

Jade didn't even spare them a glance as she made her decision, and then….she jumped, leaving a beautiful purple rose behind. The blonde man gasped as he ran to the edge and looked down only to see that the woman had just gotten onto the window's ledge eight feet below them. She ran silently across the ledge, jumping to the next one and the one after that. The window right next to Jade opened, surprising her and making her lose her balance. She dropped about ten feet before grabbing another ledge with her free hand. _Holy shitsicle Emoko, if you don't get your ass here in the next fifty seconds you are sooooooo dead. _but her silent threat was unnecessary because soon enough the sound of a helicopter was filling her ears. A rope was poured out to Jade as the men on the roof started to shoot the helicopter. But as Jade reached for the rope, she found herself being pulled into the window by her wrist. She was thrown onto the ground as the window was slammed shut, cutting off any noise of the outside world. Jade got up quickly, attaching the package she was still carrying to her belt, and then she looked at her captor, a man. Not just any man, it was the infamous Onyx. Onyx was the younger brother of the most feared assassin in the country, Crimson. Of course Onyx was not even close to Crimson's power, he was still a force to be reckoned with. He looked at her with a glare as she got into her fighting stance. _OH FUCK!!!! This is not going as planned, dammit! _Jade tried to even out her breathing as onyx walked slowly toward her. Jade looked at the door behind Onyx and noticed the pipes on the ceiling, an idea clicked in her mind. _Okay, time to put all those years of training into good use. _She jumped up and grabbed the pipe above her, kicking Onyx back a bit. But he gripped her ankle and tired to yank her back down. Jade easily freed her leg and pulled on the pipe she was holding onto. The pipe burst and water gushed out, blocking her view of Onyx. She turned to the window, opened it, wincing at the wound in her shoulder, and flew out, grabbing the rope. The helicopter flew away from the building and Jade sighed in relief. Her sigh soon turned into a gasp as a something dug into her calf. She looked at the window and saw Onyx with a gun pointed at her. He stayed in that stance even as the heli was fading into the distance.

On the roof top, the blonde man cursed under his breath as he watched the helicopter go. His men were still shooting, "Stop the fire already! Yeesh!" he commanded.

The men reluctantly obeyed and lowered their weapons. They watched their captain anxiously. The door to the staircase opened and Onyx stepped out. "Azul," he said in his calm voice.

Azul turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Eh? Oh! Heh…Onyx…What brings you out here?"

Onyx looked at him, "Your failure, dumbass."

Azul visibly flinched, "Shut up you bastard! You had a chance at her and you failed too!

"Well, I didn't have the help of twenty men, unlike you, Naruto."

"Hey, Sasuke! What the hell? I told you to call me by my super cool codename!"

The two men argued with each other as the infantrymen behind them slowly inched away to the stairs. No one wanted to be near Sasuke or Naruto when one of their extremely common fights broke out. Shikamaru, the organization's brain walked onto the rooftop. He observed the scene in front of him and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Guys."

"You dope, she was in your hands! Why didn't you shoot at her?" accused Onyx

"I did teme!!! What about you? You had her too!" yelled Azul.

"Guys."

Azul lunged at Onyx. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized he was in the way.

* * *

"I can't believe that fucker got me!" Jade hissed as Emoko attempted to clean her wound.

They were in the garage of a building about a mile away from Konoha headquarters. Emoko was trying to dress Jade's wounds but…"Sakura, I wont be able to clean this if you keep moving." Said Emoko.

Jade glared at him, "Yeah? Well, how about I shoot you and pour salt on it later?"

Emoko rolled his grey eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't salt? It's Iodine. It'll prevent infection."

"It fuckin' feels like salt."

"Okay, then I'll stop, 'kay? See you in about a week when you come to me to talk about amputation."

Jade gulped.

Emoko, brushed his blue hair out of his eyes and continued his job, "Yeah, I thought so."

The two elapsed into silence for a few minutes, or at least until it was broke by the door being slammed open. Tsunade, the leader of the Purple Roses, or in other words, their boss, stumbled into the room, obviously drunk out of her mind. She was being supported by Shizune, the secretary. "Sakura! Emoko! Whad are ya guy doin in this strip joint?" she asked, her voice slurred.

"Oh god! How much did you drink huni?" asked Jade, trying to get up.

"Epic fail," exclaimed Emoko as Jade fell back into the seat.

Jade sent him a death glare, "Shut the fuck up Em!"

Tsunade cracked up laughing….well she could have been choking, but she was so wasted it was hard to tell. "Ha! YOU ARE SO FUNNY!!!"

Shizune sighed, "Did you get the CD's from Organization Konoha?

Jade smiled holding out the package.

Emoko jumped up with a fist in the air, "Sweet!"

Shizune took the package from her and opened it carefully, "With this data, we will be able to know everything about Organization Konoha's secret weapon. Sakura and Emoko, I will leave the task of decoding this to you."

Jade and Emoko groaned, "But Shizune-"

"No buts," choked out Tsunade, "Unless their naked and shaking in my face!"

"Oh god!" Jade smacked her forehead with her hand.

Emoko smirked, "Heh, I'll take that as an invita-OW! JADE!!!"

"Pervert," muttered Jade.

Shizune sighed dramatically and dragged Tsunade, who was now singing at the top of her lungs, out of the room.

Emoko and Jade got to work, "Hey Jade, what would you say if I asked you to ditch work for tonight so we can hang with Ino and the gang?"

Jade thought about it for a second while she played with her pink hair. "Lets go yo."

* * *

"Crimson,' said Jiraiya, the president of Konoha Headquarters, " We need you to find out where the Purple Roses are hiding. One of their top members, Jade, was identified as the one who stole the Sharingan data from the main branch."

He slid a picture across the table to Crimson, who looked at it silently. It was a security camera shot of jade in her black outfit.

"You mission: Kidnap Jade, retrieve the data, interrogate her for information on the Purple Roses, then dispose of her. You think you can do that?"

Crimson gave him a cold glare, "Hn."

**(I know, I know, there's not enough Itachi appearances, but my dear readers you have to be patient! There will be more of him next chapter! I promise!! Review please!!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Ripping Threads Of Broken Bond

Chapter 2: Ripping Threads Of Broken Bonds

**(Hey peeps!! They will finally be some ItaSaku action in this chapter! Remember, I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters….and this is a warning to all young readers, this chapter gets a little hot and heavy.)**

Crimson stood outside the dance club. The flashing lights flooded the streets and the vibration from the too loud music shook the light posts. People merged there way intp the club in large masses, talking and engaging themselves in light banter. They were all so innocent and guarded from the world. It made Crimson sick.

He was contemplating on either going in or waiting for his victim out here. It was chilly out, but the weather didn't bother him at all.

Crimson was used to the cold.

Where was his target? There was word on the streets that Jade was going to be here. but she was nowhere to be found....

A black Escalade pulled up to the front of the club. Its windows were rolled down, the passengers of the car seemed happy. Oblivious. Out stepped a girl with pink hair and another with platinum blonde hair. The two women were with a man with dark blue hair. The word women hardly seemed to apply to the pink haired girl. She looked like she was in her teens. His still heart clenched.

Crimson blinked in surprise. It had been awhile since he felt…anything in his heart. He turned his attention back to the girl. She had on a simple dark green dress that ended at her mid thigh, and her heels added about three inches to her height but she was still small She seemed so full of life. Even he could tell that she had reasons to live for. She met his gaze for a moment and smiled.

He froze. She turned around and walked into the club with her friends. His decision was made. Crimson would go in and finish his business. He walked silently across the street, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Jade stepped into the club and her ears were overwhelmed by the music. She loved to dance, but mostly the thrill of being around other people.

"Hey, Sakura!," yelled Emoko over the music, "Me and Ino are hitting the drinks!"

She just nodded her approval, because Jade knew that she wouldn't be heard over the noise. She gently pushed her way into the middle of the dance floor and began to lose herself in the sound of the music. Dancing was Jade's favorite normal thing to do. Her work kept her away from the luxury of going out every week. This was a once in a month treat for her. She just had her nineteenth birthday awhile back and she basically celebrated it by blowing the guts out of Konoha operatives. Sometimes she wished to cut herself out of the Purple Roses but that meant instant execution. Suddenly the weight of the handgun that was strapped to her upper thigh, got heavier. She stopped dancing for a bit to walk over to the bar to grab a drink from the tray, sniffing it for poison or drugs before sipping a little. Jade had a very low tolerance for alcohol, and she knew it all too well. She sat on the one of the chairs, her face already flushed from dancing.

Jade closed her eyes to feel the music vibrate throughout her body. She felt the air move next to her and opened her eyes to find a man sitting next to her. He reached for a drink, and she saw his face. Jade inhaled sharply.

He was breathtaking good looking. She recognized him as the man she had caught staring at her outside of the club. His eyes were the deepest pools of black she had ever seen. They told so many stories. His long hair looked so soft. Jade wanted to reach out and feel the black strands between her fingers. The force of the instant attraction she had towards this stranger hit her like a bus and her was left breathing heavily.

He noticed Jade staring at him and turned his head to look at her. The man smirked at her, finishing his drink. He held out his hand giving her an offer Jade couldn't refuse even if she didn't want to. Jade smiled slowly taking his hand, and he pulled her into the sea of dancing bodies. There was no need for words. And even if there was, none would be heard over the music.

They both started to move to the music. Jade's breathing got heavier and she knew the heat of the club wasn't the cause. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her hips, the press of this _stranger's_ body from behind her left her shivering with need. The man's hands slid down slowly to her thighs and gripped softly but firmly. Jade's moan was drowned in the sound of the music as they both moved to the sound of the music. She couldn't hear anything anymore. Jade felt as if they were alone. Millions of sensations rippled through her body at his touch and they were all so unfamiliar. She had never felt this before and the small taste she was getting had her addicted. Jade was drowning. This was too much for her senses to handle. She was being overwhelmed by these new sensations that this stranger was giving her. A small part of her knew that she was acting way too familiar with this man. Her assassin side was screaming at her to be careful, but those warnings were shadowed by this lust she felt. Jade had forgotten that they were in a club. Hell, she didn't even know her own name at this point.

Crimson could not feel anything except her at this moment and he didn't care if she was all he felt for the rest of eternity. Her soft body pressed against him did strange things to his body. The urges he had repressed over the years came back to hit him with full force. All he wanted was this women. He didn't care that he didn't even know her name. She looked at him with eyes that were glazed over in passion, and he knew she felt this sudden attraction as well.

He turned her around in his arms so that the front of her body was pressed against his chest. He didn't hear her moan. He _felt _it vibrate through her whole body. He couldn't hold back the desire to feel those soft, luscious looking lips. She locked her arms around his neck and he lowered his head to taste her mouth, and taste he did. He tasted her thoroughly, running his tongue over every part of her mouth. She tasted wonderful.

Her knees buckled and Crimson tightened his hold on this fragile women in his arms. He left her lips to kiss along her jaw, and her head fell back, her eyes closing as she gave him full access to her neck. He left slow open mouthed kisses to her neck, running his tongue along her smooth skin occasionally. Her hands weaved into his hair and he couldn't give a damn about the world.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Sakura?" asked Ino, their best friend.

Emoko shrugged, worry starting to settle in. Sakura had left to dance and they had watched her for awhile, and _damn,_ that girl got moves! But anyway, she must have gone of to get a drink at some point or to use the restroom, which was very unlikely because Jade was germaphobic. And now, they had lost her. He wasn't really that worried, Jade knew how to take care of herself.

Ino was as drunk as she could get and Emoko was starting to feel a slight buzz too. Hopefully, Jade didn't drink any-

"Oh my effing GOD!!" shrieked Ino, grabbing Emoko's arm. Ino turned him around to face the dance floor.

"What's wrong Ino…" his voice trailed off as he noticed his best friend getting felt up by a guy!

His eyes widened as he noticed how up close and personal the two were getting. they were acting like lovers! Just watching them made the temperature rise a few degrees. "Look at that!" exclaimed Ino, "Sakura's getting some tonight! Whoo!"

Emoko started to worry. Jade didn't usually throw herself at guys. Maybe she was drunk!! Anyway, if she was that drunk, he should step in before it went too far….

Jade felt his hand move the shoulder strap of her dress as he ran his lips across her shoulder. She felt like he was turning her into a big pile of mush. Every place he touched burned pleasantly. Jade was losing herself in his arms and she didn't care at all.

Suddenly, her world of pleasure was interrupted by a cold hand gripping her upper arm as she was whipped around to face…Emoko? She stilled in the mans arms. He also had stopped his exploring of her body to glare at the newcomer. Blood rushed to her face as she was pulled back down to reality.

She was still all over this complete stranger. "Eppp!!"

Jade tried to detangle herself from him, but he kept a firm arm around her waist.

Emoko glared at the man, "I cant believe you would get a girl drunk and try to have sex with her in public!"

The man blinked, Jade blushed, "Emoko! I'm not drunk! What the fuck!!"

Emoko looked at her disbelievingly as Jade grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him away.

"Jade!! Wait!!" but Emoko was soon lost in the crowd…

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! That was so embarrassing!" Jade buried her face in her hands.

She felt a hand gently grip her shoulder and looked up. He was smirking. His beauty hit Jade again, and she was rendered speechless.

They sat awhile at the bar in comfortable silence, memorizing each others faces. Jade couldn't believe how safe she felt with him. He was so-

BEEP!!!!

She jumped in her seat and looked at her watch. It was Tsunade!!! She gasped, "Oh god! I have to go! Shit!" She waved at the man, running off towards the exit.

Crimson stood up, "Wait!" But the music was too loud. He tried to follow her, but the crowd made that completely impossible. He gave up, slowing down his pace to a walk. He smirked to himself.

That was unexpected.

Crimson frowned. This wasn't good. He didn't think he would be able to be distracted so easily. Even though he had only been with her for about an hour at the most, he had gotten off track with his search.

Her odd hair color. Her emerald eyes. Her vanilla scent. Her soft skin. Her petite body. Everything about her was rushing through his mind. When he was with her, all he wanted to do was feel her, touch her, be with her. What was this feeling he was having? He felt oddly content with their meeting. He wondered if this was how people felt when they were…_happy._

He wanted to feel it again, Crimson decided. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking toward the bar again. He frowned as he realized he didn't ask for her name. Well, that just calls for another meeting, he thought.

Crimson felt his phone vibrate. He sighed, "Hn."

"Crimson," said the voice, "We need you at the headquarters ASAP."

"Aa."

* * *

Emoko and Jade were rushing into the car, dragging a totally drunk Ino with them. Ino had passed out from too many shots, and Jade convinced Emoko not to leave her there. But it was hard since Emoko was still pissed at her. They started to speed down the empty street as the GPS screen flickered and Shizune's face popped up. "Where are you!?" she screamed at them.

Jade and Emoko smiled sheepishly. They both knew that they were in deep shit. They had abandoned their assigned work to go dancing. They were gonna die!

"Never mind that now," Shizune waved it off, "I need you to break into Warehouse 39. There have been sightings of Konoha members there bring in huge crates. I need you to check those out. Find out whats in them. Don't be seen."

Jade sighed in relief.

"Don't think your off the hook! We'll _talk_ about this when you get back."

The screen showed a regular map again.

"Shit." Emoko turned sharply to their destination.

Jade opened the compartment under her sear to get out her Purple Rose outfit and mask, Emoko turned his head to the side, his eyes glued to the road as she changed, "So, who was the dude you were dancing with?"

Jade tilted her head at his tone, "Hm…I don't really know, yo.."

"How can you not know? You were literally all over each other."

Jade shrugged, "I'll probably never see him again…"

She frowned.

That idea didn't sit well with her. The warehouse jumped into view at Emoko's sharp turn. Jade put her mask on. It was time.

**(Hey guys, ther will be more action in the next chapter, and also I might throw in a lemon….hint, hint, cough,cough!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Minds

Chapter 3: Dangerous Desire

**(Disclaimer: Heya my peeps! Wat up? Third chapter already! Woot! I lush your reviews! Okay, I'm gonna let my OC tell it to ya straight up…**

**Emoko: Deadly0Suicidal0Lover does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. She does, however, own me, Anazi, Apiiko and the plot!)**

Jade ran swiftly through the shadows. She had gotten in successfully, and was now looking for the crates Shizune had mentioned. Jade didn't understand the need to look at a bunch of boxes, but she was too terrifies of Shizune to say anything. Even though Tsunade was the leader, everyone basically followed Shizune's orders. Tsunade was too wasted most of the time to even think right. She sighed. Jade had no idea why she entered the Purple Roses…No, that was a lie. Tsunade had found Jade in a orphanage, and when no one else adopted her because of her pink hair, she happily took Jade under her wing.

Jade felt as if she owes her for that. Tsunade had been a great mom. She held Jade when she fell and was crying or when she was waking up from a nightmare screaming. Tsunade hated being mom. She said it made her feel old. Jade smiled behind her mask. She hated killing, but for Tsunade, she would murder the whole world happily.

She reached a hallway that held many doors. She thought briefly about opening them but decided against it, she didn't need another bullet wound. Jade turned around and ran the other way. Her feet didn't make any noise on the floor. The night was silent. She stopped at a huge metal door with a window at the top. Jade was about to peek through the window, when she felt the air on her right move. She quickly jumped to the left, just as the blast happened.

Jade looked around and saw two figures moving toward her quickly. She threw her arms up in time to block the punch thrown at her. Jade grabbed the arm and used the momentum for the earlier blow to turn and throw her attacker into the air. She turned, and saw a kunai coming toward her face. Jade caught the kunai in her hand, twirling it around.

The person she had thrown laughed, getting up. Her attackers were both girls, they were wearing the Konoha headband. They looked exactly alike except for their hair colors. One had jet black short hair and the other had long dark chocolate colored hair. The black haired one whipped out another kunai and pointed it at Jade, "Do you think you can just waltz around Konoha property without getting caught?"

The brown haired girl stood up, brushing herself off, "Heh, think again. Apiiko, do you wanna go first?"

'Why, thank you dear Anazi." said the black hair girl, Apiiko.

Jade remained silent, getting into a fighting stance. She reached for the knife that was strapped to her belt, but before her finger got even close, Apiiko lunged for her. Jade moved back, but was soon blocked by Anazi. Jade cursed under her breathe. She changed her mind and went to the offensive, lashing out at Apiiko with her knife. Apiiko blocked it with her kunai, and Anazi kicked Jade back a few feet.

Jade groaned on the ground, getting up quickly. The sisters ran towards Jade, and she jumped out of the way, unsheathing her twin blades, while discarding her knife. Anazi reached for a long sword that was strapped to her back, which she used to swing at Jade. Jade brought one of her blades up to stop her swing and used the other to try and maim her. But all it did was graze her arm because Apiiko had moved her out of the way.

Anazi looked at her arm, wincing, "You bitch!"

Apiiko threw herself at Jade, kunai raised. Jade found herself pinned to the ground by the woman. She raised her kunai, but Jade pushed her off, stabbing her with a blade.

The two sisters moved back a little. They looked at each other's wounds while Jade got up. Anazi reached for Apiiko's cut and touched it with her finger. The blood from her sister now coated her index finger. Anazi raised her hand to her lips and licked the blood off smiling. Apiiko did the same.

Jade's eyes widened as they both ran towards her. _Shit. _

Apiiko threw the kunai toward Jade. She dodged, the kunai hitting the wall next to her. Apiiko smiled widely. Jade looked back at the kunai just in time to see it explode. The force of the blast sent her flying back. Apiiko laughed, the sound make Jade shiver.

She got up from the ground hastily, bringing up her blades. Jade wasn't stupid. She knew that she was out numbered. If only she could isolate one sister from the other. Her thoughts were abruptly halted as Anazi charged at her with her sword raised.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crimson walked silently down the hall of the warehouse. His leader had ordered him to guard a prisoner. Konoha had captured one of the Purple Roses and they need him to interrogate the member. And while he was here, he was supposed to help move the new weaponry.

He sighed. Crimson was above these petty tasks. His thoughts drifted to a certain woman that he had danced with. He unconsciously smirked. Crimson wondered when he would meet her again. He didn't even know her name and that frustrated him slightly. When he got back to the headquarters, he was going to use the database to find out more about her.

His heart beat faster when Crimson thought about her. That was not good. He could not be distracted, especially when Konoha was being threatened by the Purple Roses. The Purple Rose was a organization created by one of the Great Sannin, the founders of Konoha. No one knew who that was but it was suspected that it was Tsunade, the ex-wire of Jiraiya. But everyone highly doubted that rumor. Tsunade was known for her temper and her addiction to alcohol. Every time Crimson had seen her, she was drunk out of her mind. A woman like that could hardly start a rogue organization like the P.R. She had been the main leader until Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the other Great Sannin, had discovered that she was planning a revolt against the Konoha. She was unanimously kicked out of Konoha. But, then she had the audacity to cry wolf and say that it was all a plot against her, and that everything was a lie. She was crazy.

The P.R would, at random times, interfere with Konoha plans and sabotage them mercilessly. All members were in the bingo books as high class criminals. There were only six known members: The Sand Siblings, Shizune, a technology expert whose name was unknown and Jade. The Sand Siblings consisted of three people, their names unknown. Shizune was supposedly the leader of P.R's assistant, and Jade was a woman whose real name was also unknown. She was the most wanted out of all the Roses because she was the cause of mostly all the attacks on Konoha missions. And Jade had broke into the Konoha Main Branch _alone, _and she was still alive. No one has ever broken in and gotten away with it. This was also bad for Konoha's reputation…

Jade. The most wanted member. She made Crimson curious. He wondered how she kept her identity a secret. Every time Jade was involved with a break in, burglary, etc. She left a dark purple rose. His company wasn't stupid. They could see the symbolism behind the flower. But the interesting thing was that the rose could never be traced back to her. They had tried to find something on the rose that could connect them to her but there was nothing. It was as if the rose was untouched by humanity. The fact that they could find her even when she left _evidence _behind, was a bigger blow to the pride of Konoha. He reached a door, voices were leaking through it. Crimson recognized one of the voices and internally groaned. He did not want to deal with _him_, hell, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He moved his hand toward the handle, but the door was ripped open by-

"HEY! Its Itachi!" shouted Azul, "Come in, Come in!!!!"

Crimson winced slightly as he stepped into the room. He noticed his brother was there along. There was a figure tied to a chair, a bag covering the head, in the middle of the room. The figure was struggling against the restraints, but the attempts were futile.

Crimson turned his attention to Azul.

His brother glared at the blonde, "Dope, stop messing around. Do your job, for once."

Azul's face reddened, "You bastard! I always do my job!! Unlike you, Sas_gay_!"

…

…

…

"You asshole."

Azul's eyes narrowed.

Onyx smirked.

They lunged for each other.

Crimson grabbed each of them by their collars, stopping them at mid-flight. He glared at them, then dropped Azul. Onyx looked up at him and Crimson's glare got colder, "Stop playing these games, _little brother_."

Onyx ripped himself free, "You-"

The door opened.

It was Shikamaru. He walked in slowly, "Hey, guys, Jiraiya wants you all to get on with the interrogation. He needs information and he says use any means necessary. Do you want me to get Ikibi?"

Crimson shook his head. He walked to the figure in the chair who was thrashing about frantically. The ropes were cutting into the skin of their prisoner, blood seeping out as if enough of it wasn't covering him/her already. Crimson removed the bag, and froze.

**(That's it for the chapter you guys. Hope you enjoyed-- Heh, Jk, its not over yet. I just wanted to mess with you guys…Don't kill me!!! Epp!!!!!)**

It was her.

The woman from the club.

She look looked up at him, glaring, but then she recognized his face, and stopped moving. She looked at him with wide emerald eyes. There was a black covering her mouth that prevented her from talking. Her pink hair was a disheveled mess, matted with blood and sweat. She was covered in purple bruises, and bleeding cuts. Her outfit was torn in many places and drenched with blood.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He had wanted to meet her again, but this! Fate was being cruel. Rage filled Crimson's eyes as he thought of the people who could've done this. They will die soon enough. No one touched what was his.

He kneeled down in front of her and reached for the gag. Her eyes narrowed and she started to thrash about again. He stopped, looking at her eyes. They were starting to fill with tears. Before he could remove the gag, Shikamaru grabbed his wrist firmly, "We are not permitted to hurt the prisoner unless necessary, Crimson, so I…_request_ that you do not harm her, yet."

Crimson stood confused for a moment, and then he realized that they thought he was about to hurt Jade. She probably thought so too, which would explain why she was trembling so violently. He stood back up, eyes still locked with Jade's…She was beautiful, even at her worst. He wondered how he could get her out of here, without risking his job…

An idea blinded him suddenly, and he left the room swiftly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jade's heart was about to pop out of her chest. She had never gotten caught in her line of work before. And this situation was probably planned. How could she have fallen for a trap? She ached everywhere, the pain was almost intolerable. Almost. But the pain in her heart was overpowering physical pain.

The man. He was here. Jade felt somewhat betrayed, but she knew that wasn't fair because he was just a stranger. She couldn't blame him if she was head over heels for him. But he was different now, then from the few hours ago she had first seen him. His eyes. There were a blood red. Where was his deep, dark black eyes? She was confused. And terrified. His eyes were so cold. Emotionless. His name was Crimson, huh? It was fitting, she decided.

Jade struggled against the ropes again. They were burning into her wrists and the metal on them was cutting her open, but she could hardly give a damn. She was scared shitless, but would go down fighting! There was no way Jade would ever betray The Purple Roses. They might be sending back up right now. She commended her wishful thinking. There were four men in the room. Crimson, Onyx, A blonde man and a pineapple haired man. She had deduced that Crimson and Onyx were the main threats, but she didn't know who the other two were.

Her vision was blurring. Jade realized she had been losing a lot of blood. Well, at least she might die painlessly…Doesn't she have that right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru observed the girl tied to the chair. She was a mess. His heart was filed up to the brim with guilt. She was just a girl! Probably not a day older that eighteen! Jade didn't deserve to be treated like this. They would have to kill her if she didn't cooperate. And Shikamaru knew that she wouldn't talk to them at all. He didn't want to kill her! He didn't want to harm her at all. She looked so…innocent. Her wide, frightened eyes killed him a little every time she met his eyes. They were the color of emeralds. Her hair was pink, the color of sweetness in the world. How could he harm that?

He sighed. This was too troublesome. He motioned for Onyx and Azul to leave and surprisingly, they both obeyed. He reached into his pocket for a tiny remote control.

Shikamaru walked over to Jade, pulling a chair up in front of her. He sat on the chair slowly, so he wouldn't frighten the girl. He looked straight into her eyes and started telling his lies, "Look, Jade. We don't want to harm you anymore. You're too young for this. If you just tell us what we need to know, you can walk out of this warehouse alive. I am about to ask you a series of questions, and _please _just answer them."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him, as he removed her gag.

"Who is the leader of The Purple Roses?"

Shikamaru silently begged every god he could think of that Jade would answer.

Silence.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned, and he pressed the blue button on the remote with slight hesitation.

Electricity traveled in wave through the metal portion of the ropes.

Jade's screaming froze his blood, and his heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Change Of Mind

**(Hey Peeps! Sry about how long this took! My account was acting like a bitch! The Document manager thing wouldn't let me upload my files! Idk why but it was pissing me off…Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. Hopefully the Doc. Manager wont screw up anymore, and you can enjoy weekly updates. Im not giving up on this! And I had a review which mentioned Pein being related to Sakura…I think I might do that. It was a good idea. That you! Read and tell me what you think…)**

Chapter 5: Change of Mind

The sound of water rushing through the faucet was deafening in the dimly lit room. Shikamaru washed his hands furiously. The water was tinted pink. He splashed water onto his face. He shut off the water, gasping for air. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes while gripping the soap in his hands. This was too much for him. Anymore…and he might just snap. Her whimpers, her shouts, her screams…they plagued his mind to the point of insanity. Her innocent emerald eyes narrowed in fury…widened in fear…

He threw the soap as hard as he could. _No more_, he thought.

Itachi walked, almost lazily, through the warehouse. He appeared calm, his face was a mask devoid of emotions. But behind that mask…he was panicking. He was, though he'd never admit it, scared. He had just found an angel…only for her to be captured by the devils. He walked up the door labeled Surveillance, took a silent breath, and walked in. The new technician of the company, Kotetsu, stood up immediately and bowed. Itachi went up to him and Kotetsu slowly lifted his head, only for it to be smashed against the wall by Itachi's hand. Kotetsu lay unconscious on the ground while Itachi went up to the camera screens.

He could see everything.

Shikamaru, with his head laid down, in the stockroom.

His brother and Azul bickering in the storeroom.

A few guards hear and there.

And…Jade, her limp body in the makeshift interrogation room.

His fingers lightly brushed the screen. He started to type computer next to the camera screens, his fingers now flying over the keys. If he can get this to work, Jade might make it out of here. The computer asked for a pass code. _Damn_, he wondered what it could be…but his thoughts were halted as the door opened. Itachi whipped around, his gun in his hand.

* * *

Jade whimpered quietly.

She tried to move her body but received shocking waves of pain. She moaned in agony. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Her eyesight went blurry from her unshed tears. Not only did her body hurt. So did her heart. "Itachi…" she whispered. That was the name that made her heart bleed. She felt oddly betrayed though she had only known him for about an hour. Jade tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Where was Emoko? She need his help _now_. Jade slowly examined herself. There was nothing life threatening, just a lot of pain in her head. The edges of her vision were blurry and she knew that wasn't a good thing. Jade cursed those twins.

Jade wasn't stupid. She hadn't given up anything during the interrogation so even though she was breathing at the moment, it might not last for very long. They'll probably end it soon, and hopefully pretty quickly. Jade was not a fan of pain.

She wondered if her life was really going to end at nineteen. Jade hoped not, she still wanted to see her surrogate mother and her hearts brother…Tsunade, Emoko…she wanted to see all of PR. They were really her only family, but at least she hadn't betrayed them, even in death. And, though she hated herself for it, she want to see Crimson.

He was imprinted into her thoughts and her heart. Jade knew what she was feeling wasn't just a regular crush. Maybe it was lust?

No, it couldn't be.

They might have gotten a little hot and heavy at the club, but it wasn't like they were sexing each other up. It was more…sensual. Not like the other couples who were dry humping each other. Jade scowled, were they a couple? No. Did she want to be his other half?

…Maybe.

Her head throbbed. Jade stopped her musings over him and tried to look around for some sort of window or weapon, either would do. There was no window, but there was a door, and Jade decided she would have to be a little more desperate to use that. Maybe in a few minutes she would consider it. There was a chair. Hmm…Weapon worthy? Not really.

She heard the door's lock click. Someone was coming!

Jade made up her mind and jumped up, the world spun dangerously for a moment, and grabbed the chair. She raised it above her head, winced at the pain in her muscles, ready to smack somebody's brains out.

The door opened.

It was Shikamaru. Jade felt her fear rise and her vision blurred violently while the world wouldn't stop moving. It took all she had to just focus on not passing out. He looked at her, his hands raised, palms facing her.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore Jade."

Jade snorted, "Yeah right! Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? And besides, that's what you said before too."

Shikamaru sighed, "I contacted your mom."

Jade almost fell over, "What?"

"I figured she would be able to contact your base for help."

Jade blinked…How did he…? Oh, her phone. They had taken it away with her weapons…he must've gotten the number from there. And since Tsunade was listed under 'Mommy'…

The world spun heavily. She lowered the chair, and sunk heavily to the ground, clutching her head. Shikamaru ran over to her, pulling Jade into him, and lifted her up with him. He shifted her onto his back as she let out a whimper, "Why are to helping me?"

Shikamaru walked to the door, "Redemption."

* * *

Itachi tensed, his grip on the gun tightened as the door opened.

It was Shisui.

Itachi visibly relaxed, sighing, and lowered the gun. His cousin, and his most trusted comrade, strolled casually up to the computers as Itachi turned back to the computers and resumed his task. Shisui observed him for a moment, "Hm…Isnt freezing the computer against the organization rules?"

"Hn."

Shisui sighed, placing his fingers over the keys, "I'll help you, my friend."

Itachi nodded in thanks. Shisui paused what he was doing, looking at the screen where Jade was, "So that's her, huh? She looks hot, Itachi. You know how to pick them. I was worried for awhile though, you don't know how many people have been questioning your sexual orientation, myself included."

Itachi didn't even stop as he turned to glare at his so called friend. Shisui shrugged, "Well, you cant hardly blame me and the others. You've never had a girlfriend, up until now that is, and I must say, the girl you finally picked is just…wow. Who would've thought that the great Crimson found pink hair a turn on? Hey, I could help you find out if that's her natural hair color."

Now Itachi stopped and glared. Shisui laughed loudly, smacking Itachi's shoulder. Itachi turned around, walking out of the room.

"Hey, I was just joking-" Shisui's words were cut off as Itachi shut the door in his face.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara adjusted Jade as he walked to the door, but as soon as he reached for the handle, it opened. Jade tensed, as did he, backing away form the door.

Shisui and Itachi rushed in. They spotted Shikamaru with Jade on his back. Itachi raised his weapon, "Release her Nara."

Shikamaru sighed, "You cant have her Crimson. She is not to be terminated, there were new orders."

Shisui walked up between them, "We were not going to kill her, we heard the orders to and it is Crimson's job to take her."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You heard the new orders as well?"

Shisui cursed, pulled out a kunai, "Okay so we didn't hear the orders, but we are taking Jade! And getting her out of this god forsaken place."

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru laughed, "At least we're on the same page. And there were no new orders, I just made that up."

Itachi lowered his gun, "You are helping Jade escape."

Shikamaru nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with Jade's whimper, "Can we leave? Please?"

Shikamaru glanced at Itachi and Shisui, and they motioned him to follow them. He started to jog out the door after them when he felt something wet run down his shoulder. He touched the damp spot and his hand came away smeared with blood. Jade groaned again. _This isn't good, _he thought.

The four of them ran to the front of the warehouse. Shisui noticed that Shikamaru was losing speed and he reached over, gently moving jade off of his back and cradled her in his arms. Shikamaru sighed gratefully, he wasn't used to strenuous activities. Instead, he pulled out his handgun, holding it carefully. Itachi's eyes narrowed at Shisui's act, but he would talk to his dear cousin later, when Jade was safe.

The walls of the warehouse moved, halting the men in their tracks. The ground shifted violently. Shisui looked confused, "Earthquake?"

Shikamaru shrugged, then they heard the loud crash. It didn't seem far away, "What the-?"

The wall next to them suddenly collapsed. Itachi jumped back out of the way of flying debris. A car stood in the middle of the giant hole. It was an Escalade.

The alarms went off, drowning the place in red lights and wailing sirens. Itachi could hear the sounds of the guards coming around the corner. The windows of the car slid down and all the doors opened, a blue haired man was waving his hands at them.


End file.
